cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Elijah Silva
Elijah Silva (born September 7, 1992) is an American professional wrestler signed to Honorbound, CWA, IIW, AOA where he performs under the ringname Enigma Soul and he is the currently a Dual World Heavyweight Champion for Both IIW and AOA, and Current CWA United States Champion. Early life Born & Raised in Baton Rouge, Louisiana, 4th oldest brother (Second Youngest) of the Silva Family Professional wrestling career Early Career (2009-2010) Elijah started off in local wrestling promotions as he wanted to learn wrestling as his brother Tristan Silva was already a major star in his own right, he did a few shows as everyone really love his performance and think he should make jump for wwe, but he chosed not to because as he stated "his artwork wasn't completed". As he continued to do better in the ring he got an offer from TNA to play as Suicide until the original recovered from injury TNA Impact (2009) As he made his Impact Debut (as Suicide) competing for the X-Division Title, everyone noticed that he performed different than the other guys that portrayed Suicide, in the Ultimate X which he successfully won the championship everyone was excited about how he performed as Suicide even considered giving him a full time job, but he declined the offered because he wanted to be his own artwork not someone else's, after the original recovered he left Impact and continued developing WWE Smackdown (2011-2012) After some Personal Life Issues regarding his career, his brother got him into WWE debuting on smackdown, he defeated the miz in his debut match and proceed a rivalry to chase for the intercontinental championship against Shelton Benjamin in a successful fashion before the title match to claim the IC Title he was offered a spot for the Money In The Bank Ladder match in exchange for his title opportunity, he took a risky chance but went for it as he did he became Mr.MITB after doing devastating moves and risky dives, he had a choice to cash in anytime he wanted When Wrestlemania came around his brother Tristan Silva defeated CM Punk to Retained the World Heavyweight Championship(who was in his King of the WWE gimmick winning all the Championship on the Brand he was on) but Elijah decided to cash in on his brother as he made his first foot on the grandest stage of them all by defeating his brother Tristan for his first major world championship. In 2012, his first rivalry was against the face of the company John Cena for the World Championship. In his first title defense he beaten Cena, in the second encounter everyone thought Elijah would be buried after being dominated by Cena but managed to retain in a shocking matter, afterwards he explained "I got in trouble by Vince for being too smart in the ring, i can't help that Cena does the same picture over and over and he gets rollout by a Cutter Artwork, you can't produce a same picture without doing something new." At Survivor Series 2012 this would be called "Controversial and Heartwrenching" as this was another match against Cena for the World Championship as he managed to embarrass him again after finding flaws in his moves again (Backstage he was told that to lose the belt to Cena by Vince himself as the finished was supposed to lose infront of his family and girlfriend at the time so the kids & women can praise him for the media attention on his next movie he was getting ready to do, then was told by HHH himself "Kid, if you go out there performing the best artwork that has kept everyone wanting more for a very long time and you drop it because of whiny cover boy because he's the face.....then you shouldn't be here period." Elijah was told by his closest friends not to drop it and by his family as well even Tristan stated "every path has consequences and every path has riches, choose one at your own risk") and defeated Cena once more to retain....but it came at a price as Cena viciously attacked him after the show ended, kicking, stomping him, busting him up using a chair to beat him, damaging his neck even taking a chain to beat him with, after brutality beating him, Cena took him high up on the survivor series board after failed attempts from everyone trying to stop Cena from doing something he was going to regret, Cena tossed him off the board into a spotlight back first as it caused Elijah serious injuries inducing him into a coma. NJPW 2015 Three Years Later after being in a coma He shockingly overcame life threatening situation Through the will of his family and his Brother Doctors called it a miracle that he's alive He decided to start back training EXCEPT he didn't want the world to know he's back Just yet so he went under another identity So no one will know, after going through the recovery process He journeyed to Tokyo JP Under a New Identity as Enigma Soul Personal life Before wrestling, He invested his earnings into a CyberTech Company working on futuristic tech that could change alot to electronics today's world or cooler stuff, he also owns his personal Dance club that he invested himself a build using the CyberTech Technology endorsed by, He met and dated Renewal Age model Destinee Jacobs but ended the relationship because he felt like he didn't do enough to keep her interesting between the two but had a hard time to try and explain. Later on He met Savanah Buenaventura also a model as well as the two are officially married as the two been dating for a long time now. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Lunar/Soul Cutter (RKO)- 2011-present ** Kiss of Death/Kiss of the Wolf ''(Sister Abigail) - 2017-present ** Falling Soul (Tye Breaker)- 2016 * '''Signature moves' ** Soul/Lunar Kick ** Lunar Clutch ** Silver Combination * Nicknames ** "Soul Taker" ** "Lunar Wolf" ** "The Reaper" ** "Reaper of Souls" * Entrance themes ** "Lost" by Resident Evil Revelations (Present) ** "Spiders" by System of a Down (2017 - Present) Championships and accomplishments CWA * 1x CWA United States Champion(Current) CCW * 1x CCW Light Heavyweight Champion(Current) AOA * 1x AOA World Champion(Current) IIW * 1x IIW World Heavyweight Champion(Current) * 2x IIW KOTM Champion WWE * 3x World Champion * 1x United States Champion * Mr.MITB(2011) * Royal Rumble Winner (2015) CawObserver * Best Attire: Spawn Attire (Olympus) TNA * 1x X-Division Champion External links Twitter